Georgetown University and Affiliated Hospitals is a member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group under the direction of Dr. Gregorio Delgado, the Principal Investigator. The overall goals and objectives of the Gynecologic Oncology Group are the improved diagnosis and treatment of patients with gynecologic malignancies and are further detailed in the Group Chairman's Grant Application. As a member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group, our institution will register all new patients with gynecologic malignancies (an expected 250 cases annually) treated in the Georgetown University Affiliated Hospitals with the Group Headquarters. We will also actively participate in the treatment protocols as listed Appendix #1. Another goal of our institution will be to assist in the evaluation of data obtained in these studies.